


Our Friendship Has Its Limits (and so do I)

by Nerdy_glasses



Series: Friends?! [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Erik Has Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, OR IS IT, Unrequited Love, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_glasses/pseuds/Nerdy_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik have been friends for years. But now....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Friendship Has Its Limits (and so do I)

"What the bloody hell was that Erik? You can't just storm off like this!,'' Charles is yelling at him. He somehow manages to look good even when he is angry - with his flushed cheeks, unruly hair and big, blue eyes. Erik hates himself a little for thinking that. But at least this is anger. He can deal with anger. Its much better than crying or pouting.

"You know perfectly well what that was Charles. I had told you I didn't want to go. But you forced me to anyway!" He spits out.

"Because you've holed yourself in the apartment for the past three weeks. I thought it would do you some good to actually inhale some fresh air!"

"But that doesn't mean you can force me on double dates and you definitely don't get to blame me after they go wrong!"

"Of course I do! Honestly Erik! God forbid I try to do something good for my best friend to stop him from moping."

"And you think the best way to go about it is setting me up with your latest girlfriend's friend? Especially when you know I'm trying to get over you! That's a new record for thoughtlessness even by your standards Charles," Erik starts out this rant strongly. But somehow loses all the steam near the end. 

He covers his face with his hands and sinks in the nearest chair.He takes deep breaths. He can control his emotions. He  _can._ He's not letting himself start crying in front of his best friend - with whom he is very pissed off at the moment and realised he has feelings for about a month ago. He is mostly successful. 

Another chair scrapes besides his. Charles sits down in it and places his hand on Erik's knee.

"Well.. When you put it like that I realise I really have been quite daft," He laughs nervously.

"So I suppose this cannot be ignored any more and we so we better get the talk about all the feelings out of the way, yeah? But I need you to look at me Erik. Please."

"Okay," Erik says. Despite his best efforts it comes out a little wet. He clears his throat and once again says, "Yeah, okay. Let's get it over with."

"So I realise I've been an insensitive arsehole last few days and I really am sorry about it. Also our plan to pretend like nothing's changed has tanked successfully," Charles says.

"I told you it would. We decided that nothing would change that one time we slept together. But here we are, right? So I knew it wouldn't be the same if I confessed my feelings."

"I know Erik, I'm truly sorry. But I told you that day and I know you've seen this - I suck at relationships! Short flings are fine but the moment it turns serious I do something monumentally stupid and ruin everything. Hell, I can't even maintain a good relationship with my sister. Erik you are the sole exception for that rule! You are my best friend and somehow voluntarily stay with me despite knowing all this. And this kind of friendship is invaluable to me! I can't even think to screw it up for the sake of something romantic."

"I know Charles. I knew even before you gave me this speech the first time when I confessed," Erik replies a little wryly, though his eyes are still sad, " I know you value our friendship above all of your girlfriends and boyfriends and I know you don't want to screw this up. But it's going to let me take a little time to get over my feelings. I'm affraid you can't expect me to be your wingman or go on double dates like this, okay? I'm no saint. You can't expect me to see you with your Fling of the Week and be calm about it! I need some space. Try to keep that in mind! Please!"

"Yeah... I've got that now", Charles says replies sheepishly. 

He takes a deep breath and pulls Erik into a hug. "I really am sorry, my friend.'' His voice is slightly muffled by Erik's turtleneck. 

"Although I sometimes wonder how you managed to fall for me even after knowing all the embarrassing things for me," he adds.

"Honestly? I've been asking myself the same question for the past month," Erik elaborately sighs into the hug, laughing when Charles swats him a little.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Cherik fic and I'm a little nervous about it. So please tell me what you think.  
> All comments and suggestions are welcome!


End file.
